


Otokonoko league vs psycho Yuri queen

by YayaSamuko



Series: Cute crossdressing dudes [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Comedy, Crossdressing, Definitely not serious at all, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Girly boys, Humor, M/M, Magical Boys, Mahou Shounen, Parody, Shounen ai, What the fuck am I reading, Witches, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: Magical girls are real! However, they are not what we think they are. They are actually psycho lesbians trying to yurify the earth. On the other hand, three young boys to dress in frilly dresses and fight to protect their beloved hometown. [No pairing, no het, might contain shounen ai if you use some googles]





	1. The art of being a "Trap"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fiction about boys being forced to crossdress and fight against psychopathic lesbian queens to protect their hometown. Also, while reading, please light up the room and stay at least 20 cm from the phone screen of 50 cm from the computer screen.
> 
> Warning: Some language issues ahead!

"What the fuck is this?" A certain raven-haired teenager whose hair was cut above their shoulder, crimson red eyes and petite body, screamed as they glared at the mirror. They held the hem of the dress' skirt that they were actually wearing and looked at it with horror before making a complete 180 degree turn.

"As I thought, you look really good in that outfit~" A woman with gray-hair and wearing a businesswoman suit, who was sitting at the edge of the bed, smiled as she took a picture with her phone.

"What are you doing?" The ravenette ran to the woman and attempted to take the phone but the woman was faster and skillfuly placed the device on her pocket before giving an innocent smile.

Two other people were just standing at the other side of the room, the first one with ginger hair cut above their shoulder and the second one had pumpkin-colored hair that was just past ear length. Both of them were clad in the same dress as the black-haired individual but with different color.

"Ren-chan... t-this is..." The taller ginger couldn't take their eyes away from the mirror. "M-me?" Theu pointed at themselves.

"Hoka-chan..." The other person clad in frilly yellow dress awed as well as they placed their hand on their (flat) chest. "So cute~"

The duo finally turned to Egao and the woman who were now done trying to take pictures and arguing. The Principal Minami cleared her throat as she realized three pair of Ruby, Sapphire and Charetreuse orbs looking at her for more explanation. "As I've said earlier, the three of you were chosen by the council to become the next generation of Mahou Shoujo!"

"Shoujo? But we're guys!" The ravenette screamed.

"That isn't a problem." The woman crossed her legs. " A league of dark witches are planning to take over this town and turn the folk into their slaves. Unfortunately, my daughter Kotori is among these witches so I have to give it my all to find who will be able to wield the Smile Seal. And it reacted to the three of you."

"But crossdressing is very embarrassing!" Egao insisted.

Ren and Hoka nodded. "Yeah! People will laugh at us for sure."

The woman looked down, faking tears. "And I thought we could still find a way to save this town. I am sorry for asking you so much. I will just take the pendants back and will fight them on my own."

The sign sent guilt directly in the three boys' chest and turned to look at each others until the taller ginger stepped forward. "We will do it!"

"But didn't you say it was embarrassing?" Ms. Minami whipped her fake tears as she lifted her head.

"But it will be even more shameful if we just stand here, watching our town turn into chaos while we could do something for that!"

The woman smiled at these words. "Nice speech, Yazawa-kun! I will be counting on the three of you in that case! Your first mission is awaiting for you. The three witches are actually at the shrine to prepare a potion capable of making any girl fall for them. Please defeat them and return the ingredients they stole."

The three reluctantly saluted before walking to the window. The pendants on their necks brightened as a pair of wing appeared on their back each. About said pendant, their were the same color as their dresses by the way. Said dresses had short sleeve and knee-length skirt. Hoka's was orange while Ren's was yellow and Egao was wearing the most embarrassing one: pink.

"This is so embarrassing!" The raven-haired magical boy muttered as he jumped out of the window, followed by his two friends and flew in the direction of their next destination.

"To think that we are not only dressed like girls but will have to do Mahou Shoujo's job as well..." The youngest of the trio pouted as he puffed his cheeks in a very cute way.

Hoka just giggled, unsure about how to react. His embarrassment was killing him as well however, judging by the dark blush glued to his face. Fortunately, it was already late in the evening so no one saw them.

And you might ask: What the fuck is this shit?

It's simple! Let's get back in time!

_\- Flashback -_

"Yazawa-kun, Kousaka-kun and Hoshizora-kun are to go to the Principal's office after class." The voice from the HP said all around the school ground and said boys were astonished before turning red as everyone started laughing.

There was only five minutes left before the end of the class anyway so they beared with it and waited for the bell. Once it rang, the three boys started walking out of their classroom and direction: the Principal's office.

"So," Egao started as he gave an accusing eye to the pumpkin-haired boy. "What have you done again this time for the Principal to call us that way?"

"Eeeeh?! Ren hasn't done anything!" The shorter boy pouted childishly.

"Hoka?" The oldest boy glared at the last member of the trio, making him want to shit instantly.

Hoka's face turned purple as he averted his eyes. "M-maybe because we've masturbated in the gym lockers after school last week..."

Ren and Egao soon turned pale as well. "N-no way! We were very, careful about it. No way anyone would have found out."

"B-but..." The shortest boy's eyes watered as his thoughts were further away. "W-what if someone stayed behind and overhead us?"

The two other boys were shitless at that possibility.

Unfortunately for them, as Ren was giving that hypothesis, they failed to realize that they were already standing in front of the Principal's office. Egao gulped hard. "N-no turning back..." They pushed the door to see a certain gray-haired woman sitting on her chair and sternly looking at them. Scared, the ravenette quickly went on his knees, fear written on his face. "It was all Hoka's idea!"

"Eeeeh!" Said ginger screamed. "Egao-chan you traitor!" He then turned to the woman and joined his hands as if praying for forgiveness. "True enough, I went with idea but Ren-chan was the one who found the location while Egao-chan found us the yuri porn."

"What?" Ms. Minami had an anime drop falling on the side of her head. "What are you talking about?"

The youngest of the trio gulped hard before taking a breath. "We know that you know what we did! It's just that Ren has never masturbated before and Hoka-chan and Egao-chan wanted to teach Ren but since we couldn't find a nice place to gather..." He was unable to finish his sentence as he lowered hie head, face red to the ears.

"Ah..." The woman was speechless. "Is that so?" The boys nodded as they looked down, making Ms. Minami to giggle. "Well... Isn't that normal for young boys your age? As long as you don't bother anyone, you are free to do that. In fact, it's better than buying prostitutes and get the risk of catching AIDS."

Egao's face turned total horror once again as he ran to the woman and placed his hands on her mouth as to tell her to shut up.

Ms. Minami giggled once again as she pushed the young boy's hand. "But that is a story for another time. For now, let me ask you something." She closed her eyes and took three pendants from her pocket. "Our town was targeted by three witches and only the three of you can save us." She reopened her eyes and glanced at the boys. "Are you willing to help us saving this town?"

Egao and Ren looked unsure as they were having difficulty processing what was going on. Well, that was until Hoka said something.

"You can count on us! I will do anything it takes to protect Akiba."

The ravenette glared at his stupid friend. "Are you insane? Do you actually believe what she said? Witches?"

Hoka nodded, a huge smile on his face, making Egao's poor little gay heart to skip a beat while Ren was placing a finger on his chin. "I wonder what mom will be cooking for dinner today?"

The Principal smiled. "It's all settled now!" She clapped her hands and the three pendants started to shine before flying to Ren, Hoka and Egao respectively. Second later, the three boys were clad in magical girl outfits.

_\- End of flashback -_

"Fuck!" Egao swore as he almost fell. "How the hell are we even flying in the first place?"

Ren on the other hand was restless as he placed both hand on his groin, his eyes shut and dangling like a schoolgirl. Hoka saw that and flew closer to his dear kuhai. "What's wrong, Ren?"

"Ren want to pee..."

An anime drop appeared on the side of the oldest's head. "At this moment?"

"But I won't last long." He gave a pleading look to the shortest boy, making his gay heart beat faster, rushing blood in his face.

"Fine then..." Egao sighed.

The three of then got down and ran behind a bust before anyone saw then, allowing the younger boy to do what he was supposed to do. However, there was a problem. "And how do I pee like this?"

"Just take out your 'cucumber' and relax!" The ravenette replied, flustered. "Why do I have to to even teach you that?"

"But the dress is..."

"Just lift it and take off your boxer! It ain't difficult fuck!"

And Ren did as he was told. The trio soon flew back again and rushed to the shrine. They arrived there in less than five minutes and landed. "So, where are these Bitches?"

"Witches!" Hoka corrected.

They however heard a "tchk" from one of he buildings, followed by footsteps. The trio readied themselves, gulping as they waited for their enemies to appear.

Three girls got out of the building, all wearing dark sadistic dresses. The first one was a Purple-haired beauty with a whip in hand while the second was no one else but the daughter of the Principal, a girl with gray hair and holding a brom. The last one was a brunette who was stuffing her face in a riceball. "So, you finally came?"

"We will stop you!" Egao said.

"But how?" Ren asked. "We don't even have weapons."

The two other boy's face turned pale, making Nozomi, Kotori and Hanayo to grin. The purple-head swung her whip and got Ren bounded upside-down. The younger boy attempted to shrug but in vain, only watching at the older girl in fair, unable to do anything.

"Here I come, lil' crossdresser!" Nozomi started to tickled the poor guy in his tummy as she lifted his dress skirt, putting his bear panty at full view. Fortunately, his clock was 6:00 or things would have been more embarrassing.

"What the fuck, Ren?" The ravenette screamed, pointing at his friend's choice of underwear.

"But... Mom hi-his... the one.. choosihihing them." The younger boy defended in between laugher.

While wanting o lesson his childish friend, Egao failed to see Kotori get behind him and smashing him with the broom. She then sat on the poor boy and yawned before applying nail polish.

"Heavy..." Egao complained as his face turned pink, unable to do anything; unable to stand up. "Oh God! Please go on a diet, Minami!"

"Egao-chan!" Hoka ran at his friend's direction but tripped and Hanayo took the opportunity to flip him and started feeding him with broccoli and red bean paste. "N-No! Everything but that!"

The three sadistic girls continued to torture the poor trio for a good 15 minutes before letting go of them. By that time, the boys were on verge of being K.O. Ren was already begging like a girl bullied by her sister while Egao was having a backhache like hell and rolling everywhere. Hoka was the most pitiful as he was just lying on the floor, muttering "bread" and drooling like a mad dog.

"Think they had enough?" The gray-haired witch asked her accomplices.

"Maybe~" Nozomi tease, putting her hands in 'washi washi position'.

"Noooii!" Ren screamed as he ran, only to trip again over his ginger friend.

Hanayo started to laugh like a maniac before returning into her riceball. "Shall we try that potion now?"

The three witches ran down the long stairs, excited to try their new invention while laughing like the lesbians they are while the poor trio were starting to cry. "Mommy! Ren wants to go home!" The youngest cried.

Hoka soon followed. "Hoka want some warm bread while reading a yuri porn magazine!"

Egao wanted to say something but his tears came first and crawled to the younger boys, hugging them. "I want to listen to lot of idol song and forget this!"

Ms. Minami sighed as she walked to the direction of these three boys. "What are you doing?"

"B-but..." The young ginger gave his pair of big round wet eyes to the woman. "They are far to strong and too sadistic for us to even fight..."

"Jeez!"

As they were about to argue, an explosion happened behind them, soon followed by the three witches running their brooms, their clothes half-torn. "It looks like the potion is still a no."

"We will be back!" Hanayo laughed like an evil queen as she took a bite from her bowl of rice.

"Bye, Mom!" The ash-haired girl winked. "I will let you know when Kotori will have her own harem of cute girls."

Egao, Ren, Hoka and Ms. Minami were dumbfooled. "What?"

"D-did we just win?"

The woman massaged her temples. "Why was I stupid enough to accept this job?"

"I don't know but I have the feeling their plan has failed so we indeed won." The ginger said as he attempted to stand up.

"But they said they will be back."

"Then, we have to become stronger so we will be able to face them next time."

There was a moment of silence as everyone stood up and looked at the settling sun. That was until someone's cellphone rang. Ren quickly answered. "Yes, Mom! Y-yeah! I'm going home right now."

As the calk ended, the younger boy's face was reflecting how scared he was. Egao too understood something and turned pale. "I forgot to tell Mom that I will be late."

Hoka started running down the stairs while yelling. "Mom is going to kill me! How do we even return to our normal appearance?"

Ren and Egao quickly ran after him and Ms. Minami just sweatdropped. "Are they serious?" She just watched from afar as the three crossdressers glowed and changed back into their school uniforms. She couldn't help but to smile while looking at the sky. "Life is stange indeed. I wonder how our story will process..."

The gray-haired woman chuckled before walking her way home.


	2. Chapter 2

"What a boring day!" Egao complained as he sat by the window, resting his chin on an arm while watching the rain outside. Already two days has passed since their shameful defeat at that shrine. It just so happened lady Luck was on their side and has made the three witches' plan to fail.

"Egao-chan..."

The raven-haired boy turned to Ren who was walking toward his direction and gave a nod. Hoka too was in the room and was drawing something that looked like a magic circle on the floor. They were supposed to be training per Miss Minami's request but has decided to take a little pause.

"Though this spell is rather hard to remember." The ginger-haired boy complained as he threw the chalk away and stood in the middle of the circle. Closing his eyes and focusing his energy on his orange gem, Hoka's school uniform started to shine and slowly transformed into a magical girl outfit. Opening his eyes, the young boy couldn't help but to look down and let go of a sigh. "I can't get used to this at all... As I thought, wearing this dress is really embarrassing."

"Really!"

Ren took a seat beside their older friend and watched as the orange dress-clad boy joined his hands and started to chant something. "Though Ren is glad we aren't that manly." The younger ginger said as he rested his head agait the wall. "I mean I am glad we have petite build and childish appearance. It would be even more embarrassing if these closes didn't suit us. Look; anyone who would be watching would think Hoka is a girl!"

Egao sweatdropped at that comment and let go of a sigh. "That ain't really the main problem."

Meanwhile, the older ginger was done with the preparation and focused on his spell. The magical circle started to brighten and a small portal opened in front of him. Reaching a hand at it, he managed to take something from it before the portal closed. With a small look at the item, an anime drop fell from the side of his head. "A spoon? Really? This is my magical weapon?"

Egao had to hold himself and not to laugh. "Hoka, you're hopeless!" He said before jumping from the window and landing on his feet inside the room, only to loose his balance and fell on his bottom, loosing all the cool and confidence he had. "Ouch!"

Ren just watched blankly before standing up and offered a hand to help his friend. "Are you all right, Egao-chan?"

"I'm fine!" The ravenette replied with a dry voice before standing up, ignoring the ginger's hand and quickly patted his pant, trying to regain his cool. "At least, my weapon is way better!" He then took a mini hammer plastic toy from out of nowhere and waved it forward. "Plus, mine has the ability to change form." After saying that, said hammer started to shine and gained in mass, weight and size until it was twice Egao's size. "Cool, ain't it?"

Ren just waved an awkward silence as he watched his friends trying to use their power. Hoka was holding the spoon with both hands and made windslashes until foods appeared all around him. "Woaaaa!" The cat-boy wowed at all the sweets that suddenly appeared. "Hoka's magical power seem so funny nya~"

"Hehe!" Said boy started to rub the back of his eyes and nervously chuckled. "Jeez! Ren-chan, you womanizer! Your power is also as cool as that."

"Hmpfff!" Egao just tidied his hammer after canceling the spell on it. "Gayyyyys!" To be honest, he was slightly jealous of Hoka's and Ren's power. They seemed very cool but the ravenette still had his pride so he was never going to admit that aloud.

The younger ginger just chuckled at these words before joining his hands, focusing his magic on the yellow jewel attached on his neck and had his clothes turn into the fluffy and frilly girly yellow dress of his magical self. A pair of cat ears atop his head and a cat tails on his back also appeared while his teeth turned into fangs and his nails into claws. "Hehe! As I thought, this is embarrassing nya."

Egao rolled his eyes before walking toward the white board and grabbed a marker. "Whatever!" He said while trying to write something. "So, now that Hoka has also found his weapon and magic ability, we'll need to double our regiment of training. Prepare yourselves for a training from hell!"

"Eeeeiinnn?!" The two younger boys complained in unison. "But Egao-chan!"

"No but, Ren, Hoka!" The ravenette turned to them, serious in his eyes. "I will never forget the shame we had to endure during that day. I will never forgive these bitches for-"

"Witches!" The cat-boy corrected.

A vein popped atop Egao's head. "Don't cut my words, Ren!" He yelled at the younger boy before regaining his composure, placing both hands on his hip. "Anyway, I will never forgive them! I swear that I will make them pay for sire!"

"Is that so?" Hoka said casually as he let go of a yawn, making the older boy more angry.

Just as Egao was about to strangle the younger boy though, the door was opened and the Principle walked in. "So, how is your training?" A smile grew on her face as she saw the boys. "I conclude it's giving its fruits. Nice timing! I have another mission for you. Kotori, Nozomi and Hanayo are planning to take over the Tokyo tower."

"Nice timing!" The ravenette felt his lips forming a smile and his left hand forming a fist. "I was thinking about a way to kick their lesbian asses."

Hoka and Ren just nodded as they walked closer to the gray-haired woman. "But why the Tokyo tower though?"

"Who care? All we need is to kick their asses and that's all, right?"

The Principle let go of a chuckle. "They are planning to hack it as to allow them to share a virus that will make all girls around to fall in love with them."

"What a stupid plan!"

"Whatever!" The orange-haired cat-boy said as he walked toward the exit, soon followed by the older boys. "We're out in that case! Later; Auntie!"

Miss Minami waved at them as she also walked out of the room and saw the trio jumping and flying toward their direction. "Good luck, my sons! I will prepare some cheesecakes for when you go back!" She continued to wave until the boys weren't in her vision anymore. _'I hope they will be fine.'  
_

[-x-x-x-]

Hanayo was happily typing on her riceball-shaped laptop atop the tower of Tokyo. With the wind occasionally brushing her hair, the young witch was too focused on programming a software that she didn't let anything disturb her, surprising her companions who were atop a skyscraper building a little shorter than said tower.

"Say, Kotori-chan." Said girl turned to the purple dress-clad witch beside her.

The ash-haired girl was sitting on the rails while the older girl was leaning against it. "What is it, Nozomi-chan?"

A grin appeared on Nozomi's face as she took a carrot card from her cleavage. "How strong do you think they've became?"

"They?" Kotori questioned with innocent look before looking down at the people, who seemed very small from where they were, and mimicked her friend's grin. "I don't know. The one who's good at fortunetelling is you, Nozomi-chan."

"You're gonna make me blush, you womanizer!" The purple-haired girl said before taking a step back and grabbed her hat, placing it on her head. "They're here!"

Just as she said that, Egao, Ren and Hoka appeared at the horizon and landed on the same building the two witches were at. "We meet again, motherfuckers! It's payback time!" The ravenette angrily said as he glared daggers at the witches.

"Ara! How did you know I've already slept with mom?" Kotori asked in a fake innocent voice, faking an innocent smile.

"Wait!" Egao screamed. "What the fuck, Minami?"

"Thehe!"

The two other magical boys sweatdropped at these two teenager's exchange. Talking about which, Hanayo was also done with the programming and flew back to where everyone was. "Heya! So, you're all here!" She said while taking a riceball from her brown robe's pocket. "You've decided to put changes into your outfits as I see."

True enough, the magical boys' attires were not the same as the first have decided to give their personal touch and make them more comfortable while fighting.

Hoka's was an orange sleeveless dress whose skirt was middle-thighs length. He was wearing a pair of pink knee-length stockings and silk gloves as well as girly red shoes. A yellow ribbon was holding his hair into a partial sidetail. "We will stop you no matter what!" His weapon, the spoon, was being held in his left hand and he was ready to use it anytime.

Egao's outfit was a pink dress that left his back bare and was held in place by a necklace. The skirt was slightly shorter than his ginger friend's but he had longer white stockings. With his back and shoulders being bare, he has a pair of pink armband on and a pair of red ribbons to attach his hair in twintails. "We won't let you escape this time!" He said, tightening the grip on his hammer while his face was burning red. _'This is really embarrassing! It's as if I am naked. How the fuck can women wear clothes like these?'  
_

As for Ren's, he was wearing a yellow short-sleeved crop top, revealing his (not-so-manly) tummy, a dangerously short skirt, ankle-length socks and a bell collar around his neck. "Ren and co. will do their best nya!" The pair of ears atop his head started to move around as his nails turned into sharp claws and his tail starting to waver back and forth.

"Not bad!" Nozomi said as she placed the card back in her cleavage and grabbed her whip. Her outfit has also changed into a bust dress those skirt reached her ankle. A leather belt was holding on her hip, high heel boots on and with a pair of purple gloves on, a purple witch hat was completing her attire.

"We hope you've because stronger so we won't get bored as much as last time." Kotori added, a mace in hand. Her outfit was about the same as her purple-haired friend's but green colored and short-sleeved.

"We won't go easy just because you are cutter." Hanayo also said while finishing her riceball. Her dress was brown colored and had long sleeve, unlike her comrades'.

"Then," The raven-haired boy was about to conclude as he took a battle position. "If we win, you will have to abandon this plan of yours and leave this town forever."

"And if we win," The older witch continued. "We will give y'all another shameful punishment~"

Without another word, the six teenagers jumped at each others and started battling in the sky atop of the busy town of Tokyo, without anyone knowing about what was going on atop their head. Egao was fiercely charging at the young miss Minami with all his force, transforming his hammer into a giant weapon and swung it in all direction. However, the gray-haired girl was very agile and managed to avoid anything thag the crossdresser was throwing at her.

Egao felt mad while watching none of his attacks landing. "This is annoying me! Why can't I hit?" He continued to swing the giant hammer in all direction but Kotori just either moved back or jumped to evade it.

After a short while, the ash-haired girl has finally decided to counter and hit the incoming hammer with her mace, provoking a massive shockwave and an ear-piercing song. While the magical boy seemed to be giving all his strength to be keeping the rhythm, Kotori didn't seem to even be showing half of her potential."What? Is that all you can do?" She said in her usual innocent voice before hitting Egao's hammer another time, making it fly far in the sky.

The ravenette's eyes widened. 'It's not possible! The difference of power is too much.'

"You lost, Niko-chan~"

"?" Egao clenched his teeth as he pointed an accusing finger at the taller girl who was slowly walking in his direction. "Who the hell is Niko-chan?"

"It's you of course! If you were a girl, I bet your name will be Niko. Though I think there won't be any change in the appearance." Kotori continued until she arrived in front of her opponent and swung her weapon against the petite boy, knocking him hard several feet behind and crashing against a water tank before falling back on the roof.

 _'Damn!'_ The young boy thought as he slowly attempted to move but fell back _. 'I can't move.'_

The little bird girl chuckled mischievously as she took a video recorder and started filming Egao's agony. "I'm gonna post this video all around the net so everyone will see your shameful defeat~ You will be so embarrassed that you'll end up begging us to end your pain~" There was something sadistic in her voice and the young crossdresser wanted to hit her but in the end just decided to harden his heart, still unable to do anything. film. "I'm gonna post this very embarrassing video on YouTube, Facebook, tweeter, Blogspot, WordPress, Google plus, Dailymotion and Watsapp~ You're gonna be so embarrassed that you will beg us to kill you~" There was something sadistic in her voice and Egao wanted to hit her but was still unable to move and just decided to harden his heart for the time being.

Hoka too was having a hard time against the rice-loving girl. Ha was giving his all, summoning every meal he could think of and threw them at the chubby girl and each time, the brunette would eat anything. After a little while, Hanayo took a chopsticks from her pocket and moved it around to open a portal that started absorbing everything the ginger has summoned.

"This can't be!"

The chubby girl continued for a while until Hoka ran out of magical power and fell on his knees, accidentally dropping his spoon. Hanayo had a large grin on her face, the grin of victory, and started walking toward her defeated opponent. She kneeled down in front of the crossdresser and grabbed his chin. "The reason why Honoka-chan has lost is because Honoka-chan is a picky eater!" The witch said, that grin never leaving her face. "That's why I am going to feed Honoka-chan a lot until Honoka-chan become a good girl~"

"But I'm a bo-"

Hoka didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as his enemy started mercilessly and forcefully feeding him with everything she could summon. Rice, orange, cakes, breads, pie; she forced everything in his mouth. A single tear ran on the ginger boy's cheek.

"Hoka-chan! Egao-chan!" Ren screamed as he was once again being held upside-down by Nozomi's whip. At least, this time, his skirt didn't flip because of magic. The poor boy started to cry. "This isn't fair at all nya. The difference of level is too much!"

"Ara?" The purple witch chuckled as she started to levitate and stopped in front of the bound crossdresser. "Where did all the confidence you had earlier gone? Weren't y'all planning to get your revenge?"

Ren's cries got louder and more intense. "Nozomi-chan isn't being fair at all!"

[-x-x-x-]

"Now then!" Hanayo happily flew toward the tower and was followed by her allies so they could put their plan at execution.

With the idiot trio all K.O and unable to do anything, nothing was supposed to be stopping them from yurifying Japan now. Getting in position, they were about to cast a spell when their phones rang. Excusing themselves to each others, the replied to the call.

Kotori went into her side and used her innocent voice as she saw who was calling."Hello, Eri-chan! How are you doing today? You will be transfering back here? Really? So, we'll be going into the same school again?"

Hanayo too was using a very cheerful tone as she leaned against a protection bar and gazed at the horizon. "Hi, Umi-chan! Yes, we are all doing fine! What? You will be transferring into Otonokizaka? Then, it really makes me happy."

Nozomi too was smiling as she took a seat on a bench and happily replied. "Heya, Maki darling! Are you missing me? What? You are going to move back to Tokyo? Of course I am very happy! I will be waiting for ya~"

And in the end, the witch trio forgot about their plan and just ended up going home leaving the laptop behind. They only remembered back about it one hour later but Miss Minami has already put her hand on it and has put sabotage on the software so it will make the witch's social network to crash and nothing else. In the end, we could say that they plan has failed in addition to the fact that they will be inactive for a while now that their network was down.

[-x-x-x-]

"So, in the end, we could say that we won?" Egao questioned as he took another bite from the cheesecake.

The trio and their leader was inside the Minami household, in the living room, eating the promised cake. It was a calm Sunday afternoon so they have just decided to chill out a little.

"By the way," Hoka stated as he was resting his head on the woman's lap. "Since Kotori-chan isn't living with Auntie, where is she living?" The boy was still feeling sick because of the last battle and didn't want to see or smell a food for a while. That was why he has gladly accepted to use Minami's lap as a pillow because the woman has said it will hep his stomach heal quickly.

"She is living with Nozomi-chan and Hanayo-chan." The woman replied as she started to play with the ginger's hair, allowing the boy to calm down. "I heard they are living downtown and that the witches' HQ are somewhere in Akiba but we haven't found them yet."

Ren just nodded as he took another bite of the cake. "But Ren was wondering something since earlier nya..."

"What is it, Ren-kun?"

The was a brief moment of since until the boy replied. "The reason why Ren is wearing a maid uniform?" True enough, he was clad in a skimpy maid uniform with cat ears headbands.

"That's because your clothes got dirty and they were the only clothes that could go for you."

"But why a sailor fuku?" The other ginger asked as he slightly patted his skirt.

"Kotori loves to sew costumes and I am the one who keep everything she makes."

"But don't you think an idol's outfit is too much..." Egao stated as he let go of a sigh. "Beside, why do I keeo having the feeling you are trying to make our crossdress each time you see us."

The response just came in form of an innocent smile. "Well...Aren't you three cute? It would be a waste not to make you wear girly clothes~"

The three boys just sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aye; here I come!" Egao yelled as he attempted to smash Kotori with his massive hammer but the little bird easily managed to avoid them all. "Fuck this shit! Why can't I hit her?"

The gray-haired witch just giggled as she jumped high in the sky and created a ball of energy in between her hands, aimed it at the young magical boy and threw it. "That's because I only like girls. There is nothing I hate more than getting hit by a boy." Kotori said with the usual innocent smile—as a contrast to her actions—as the energy ball hit her opponent.

An explosion occurred and Egao was sent flying several feet away, his hammer disappearing and his body becoming very heavy. _'Damn! Did I lose again?'_

Kotori started to giggle as she landed near the boy's immobilized body and gave a very accurate kick on his groin. The ravenette was sent two meters away and was fast to curl into a ball as his frilly dress—his magical girl's outfit—turned back into the normal Otonokizaka high's uniform for boys.

"Curse you, Minami! Why did you do that, you motherfucker?!" Egao yelled in pain as he held his family jewel.

The response just came as a giggle before the witch turned on her heels and slowly skipped over toward where her companion in crime—Hanayo—was. The chubby girl was already eating a riceball while watching Hoka vomiting his meal out. "Ara Hanayo-chan… How sadistic you are…"

"I'd return the same feeling to you, Kotori-chan-senpai~"

The young ginger was still clad in his orange sleeveless dress and hair still attached in a sidetail. Said boy has started crying as a half-digested bread came out. "Mommy… I wanna go home…"

Ren too was also beaten up badly, laid on the grassy floor of the public park. Nozomi who was done torturing him started to polish her nails and was typing a message text to her friend Maki. "I hope she hasn't forgotten about our date~"

"Date?" The purplenette's last sentence took her two other witch-mates' attention as they leaned closer to their older friend. "Woaaa! I'm so jealous! Umi-chan is too shy so I can't ask her a date yet." The rice-lover said as she placed back the remaining of her snack inside a small handbag.

"And I still can't find the courage to tell Eri-chan." Kotori continued before clinging to the purple witch. "How did you do, Nozomi-chan? How did you do?"

Said girl just scoffed and gave a wink before taking a card from her cleavage. "Well… Maki-chan might be shy and all but she has never refused any of my demands." Her smile quickly turned into a very mischievous grin as she thought about the red-head. "I have decided that I will make her my very first and main wife when we will take over the Earth and will also allow her to introduce any girl she wants into our yuri harem~"

Hanayo nodded at these words and started drooling at the thought of yurifying the earth. "I can't wait… We've always failed every time we have attempted to, but someday, we will make every girl on this planet to fall in love with us."

"And we'll turn every male into girls." The gray-haired girl continued.

Seeing all this scene was making poor Hoka even sadder as he tightly held his stomach and let his tears running his cheeks, now his stomach empty and fell on the grass. The moon was high in the sky and illuminating the quiet park while three girly boys were laid on the floor and three witches were inside their fantasy world.

Fortunately for our dear protagonists, a flash appeared and Miss Minami jumped from out of nowhere, also clad in a magical girl's outfit. Hers was just like Hoka's but with a longer skirt. "Aye! Auntie has finally arrived!"

The three boys lifted their heads and couldn't help but to smile while seeing the woman. They all suddenly found the energy to stand up and ran toward the gray-haired woman to hug her and cry like the crybabies they were.

"Hanayo-chan has been very mean to me."

"Ren is too scared of Nozomi-chan nya."

"I want to go home!"

Miss Minami just smiled before taking the three boys in her arms and patted their heads. "There, there! Auntie is there as is going to save your very cute asses once again as always."

"Wait!" A voice echoed in the background. "I think we've skipped too much stuffs. What the hell is going on?" A sigh could be heard. "Well… Let us give a little summary about what has happened between the trio's defeat (?) at the Tokyo tower and this battle in an night park because the author is too lazy to write a full flashback."

[-x-x-x-]

_Chapter 3: A "Trap" in between reality and fantasies_

[-x-x-x-]

Okay! So, after the battle, the witch trio has been out of circuit for a week since they were very busy either trying to repair back the server that Miss Minami has sabotaged, trying to flirt with the crushes (namely Eri for Kotori, Umi for Hanayo and Maki for Nozomi) and spending hours at the big assembly of witch to get lessoned about morals and all because of their failure.

On their side, Hoka, Ren and Egao has learned that the Principle Minami, the same woman who has given their mission was formerly a magical girl who fought against all kind of witches back then but had to retire for different reasons. She, however, has agreed to help the trio training and will keep a close eye on them so that they will be able to limit the damages.

After the server of the witches was repaired back, the yuri witch trio has attempted several times to yurify the earth once again but the three magical boys were always there to stop them. Of course, Hoka, Ren and Egao always got their butt kicked and ended up just crying inside Miss Minami's skirt but at least, the witches' plans always miraculously failed.

Later on, the Principle has decided that they are asking too much from the crossdressing trio and has decided to take back her former magical girl name. She was not as dazzling or powerful as back then but she has managed to help the trio a lot (and I mean a lot since Egao is just so clumsy, Hoka is useless and Ren is a crybaby).

And that lead us to this actual battle. It was night and they suddenly got a call from the Principle. Cliché jump out of windows and transformation… Hoka, Egao and Ren getting to the battle area and engagement started and the rest omitted. If you have already read the last chapters, you should be able to understand.

[-x-x-x-]

So, back to the actual battle, the witch trio was already on the floor, begging for the MILF woman's forgiveness. The idiot trio was just left speechless at how easily Miss Minami has defeated these three girls they had so much difficulty to even catch up with in only two freaking minutes.

"All right, little girls~" The woman sing sand as she turned back into her regular 'housewife' outfit. "I will forgive you once again because you are all too cute."

"That's Mom for you!" Kotori smiled before jumping at the woman and took her in a hug.

"She's just too kind!" Hanayo also joined the hug.

"I will always forgive you!"

The three crossdressers sweatdropped at their mentor's last sentence. True enough, the Principal has already beaten these three witches more than three times and always forgave (?) them and let them go, only for that trio to show up again with another stupid plan.

"Thank you so much, Auntie~" Nozomi reverted into her spoiled child persona as she hugged the woman. "Then, does that mean we can leave and organize another plan and you will stop us again and will forgive us again?"

"Of course!"

Egao felt anger building up inside of his. "What the…?" Even the two more innocent boys (?) were starting to feel tired of this masquerade. The raven-haired petite boy gritted his teeth and yelled, "What the fuck are you doing? Sure, it will only be sweet and soft for the four of you but the ones suffering are us for fuck's sake!"

"You're just so spoiled child, Niko-chan~" Kotori joked as she dug her head in her mother's cleavage.

"Shut up, you motherfucker!"

[-x-x-x-]

"I've got enough of this bullshit!" Egao declared as he stood in the middle of his ginger friend's room.

The trio was once again hanging around at each other's place as usual. They did stay at each other's house about two to three days a week and ended up doing a sleepover so it was normal for both the ravenette and Hoka to be squatting at their catlike friend's room.

"It's always the same story with these Lesbos! I'm so tire of this shit."

Ren however just glanced at the ceiling as he laid on the carpet that was laid near the small coffee table near the bed. He, like the two others, were both already in their pajama, teeth brushed and hair brushed. The younger was wearing a yellow shirt and short shorts while the other ginger opted for a baggy white T-shirt and black shorts. Egao was as usual clad in a tomato-themed sleeping costume.

"Hey! Ren; Hoka! Are you listening to me?" The petite boy shouted at his friends who were either playing with their PSP console or pretending not to hear him. "I will seriously fuck your asses if you don't take this seriously."

However, his younger friends weren't that interested in him. "Heya! Check this!" Hoka said carelessly as he shoved his PSP at his younger friend's face. "I caught a crazy rare monster."

"Wow! Hoka-chan is the best nya~" The cat-like kid replied with a huge smile. "How about we exchange some bestiary?" He continued while grabbing his own console and turned its wi-fi on.

"Seems fair! But in exchange, there's that special glove that raise luck and magical resistance that I want."

"Deal!"

A vein popped atop the ravenette's head as he slammed both his younger friends with a pillow. "Will you two take this seriously?"

"But I mean, Egao-chan… No matter what we do, we'll always be their fuckboi."

The older ginger yawned and fell flat on the carpet. "I agree with Ren-chan. We have already followed a training from hell but it seems they will still be too strong for us."

"And so? What if we can't match them yet? Are you planning on giving up?" With a pair of nod, Egao felt his inner volcano erupting and grabbed his friends by their legs, extending them like in submission matches. "How dare you?! We will continue our training until we take back over our own destiny or my name isn't Egao anymore!"

"Aie aie aie!"

"It hurts!"

[-x-x-x-]

"Mom~"

Said woman nodded as her daughter stepped into her room and smiled. "Good morning, Kotori! So, have you finally decided that you would stop being a witch and will be walking back the path of honesty?"

The young ash-haired girl chuckled. "Not yet. I did just come to cuddle a little since I've missed Mom."

"Oh my…" Miss Minami had a smile on her face as she stood up from the chair she was sitting in and took her daughter in a hug, sat back on the edge of the bed and allowed Kotori to rest her head on the woman's pillow. "You know that you're always welcome here, no matter what."

"Thanks, Mom."

[-x-x-x-]

With the sun atop their head, the second year students of Otonokizaka were running around the field, doing some warm-ups because it was time for some PE. Hoka however wasn't paying that much attention as his eyes fell on a certain blue-haired girl from the other side of the field. He recognized her to be the heiress of the Sonoda family, among the elite of elite in the archery, flower arrangement and kendo. However, what caught his interest the most was a certain brunette witch who was sitting atop a pole not far from the school and who was keeping a constant eye on the blue-haired girl.

' _Koizumi… What are you planning to do again?'_

As his thought was wondering, Hoka failed to notice a volley ball heading his way and smashed his face, sending him two feet backward, his face red from the impact. The other students quickly gathered around him with worried expressions. "Kousaka-kun…are you all right?"

Hoka's eyes slowly closed down, a single thought on his mind. _'It hurts…'_


End file.
